Mothra's Tummy Trouble
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Poor Mothra suddenly gets hungry. She has no understanding why, so she seeks help. What sort of mayhem will come from this sudden hunger?
1. Chapter 1

**Mothra's Tummy Trouble  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This... I have no words. Enjoy.

* * *

Mothra's stomach growled loudly, which caused the large female moth to gasp, shocked to hear her own stomach growling. Normally, she was content with little amount of food due to having a large appetite when she was a young larva, but for some odd reason, she felt hungry.

"Godzilla, my tummy's rumbling again," Mothra stated in a high pitched voice.

A rather annoyed Godzilla, who was in his 2000's look, sighed as he lifted his head from the smooth green grass he was resting on. "Mothra, don't you have other monsters to bug? I'm trying to rest."

Mothra murmured as she flew to the northern side of Monster Island, spotting Rodan and Anguirus, who were playing cards. "Guys, I'm pretty hungry. Do you know where there's plenty of food for me?"

Rodan looked at Mothra oddly. "Don't you manage to live off well without food in your adult state?"

Mothra frowned as she looked down. "Yeah, but..."

Mothra's stomach growled again, causing Rodan and Anguirus to look at each other oddly, then back at Mothra.

"Maybe you should get yourself checked. I hear King Kong's on the island," Anguirus stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

Mothra let out a little sigh as she shook her head. "Well, thanks, guys. I feel somewhat better." She then headed a bit southward, but towards the east, leaving behind Rodan and Anguirus.

Anguirus kept rubbing the back of his head. "Why is Mothra hungry all of a sudden?"

Rodan shrugged as he shifted his cards. "Oh, it must be a virus or something. Normally, she's content."

Mothra spotted King Kong, who was playing tennis with Ebirah, using large boulders. Mothra called out to King Kong, interrupting the match.

"Kong, I need your help," Mothra stated as she flapped her large butterfly wings, "My tummy is rumbling, and I'm feeling really hungry."

Ebirah groaned as he splashed the water angrily. "Augh! We were having a good match, and you just had to ruin it, Beautifly!"

King Kong ignored Ebirah's angry shouts, approaching Mothra as he tilted his head to the left, rubbing his chin. "Mothra, aren't you an adult? You don't really have a craving for food when you reach your imago stage."

Mothra nodded. "Yes, but that's the thing. I don't know what's wrong with me. Can you help?"

King Kong thought deeply. "Well..." He shrugged. "Okay." He turned to Ebirah, waving at him. "I'll come back later. Just keep practicing."

Ebirah scoffed as he grumbled angrily to himself as King Kong left with Mothra deep into the tropical jungle. "Bah, kids these days... they don't know when to mind their own business..."


	2. Chapter 2

Mothra and King Kong were in the deep tropical jungle, with King Kong somehow wearing a doctor's uniform. He examined Mothra, who was looming over a rock, to reveal her soft stomach to the giant black fur ape.

"So... have you been doing anything too extreme?" King Kong asked as he checked Mothra's eyes.

Mothra shook her head. "Not really, no. I was just flying over the ocean's waves last night, enjoying the water splashing on me. But it had nothing to do with my sudden lust for food."

King Kong rubbed his chin. "Well, this may be serious. Have you been fighting any strange monsters?"

Mothra shook her head. "Not that I heard of, no." Mothra's stomach growled again, causing Mothra to moan in pain. "Ough, my poor tummy! I think I'm gonna explode!"

King Ghidorah popped out from the mountain on the east side, all three of his heads grinning like idiots as he walked over to Mothra and King Kong. He cleared his throat as his middle head spoke, "What's this? Mothra has a stomach problem?"

King Kong turned to King Ghidorah, his arms folded. "Indeed, she does. I have no idea what caused her to suddenly get this pain."

King Ghidorah continued smirking as he chuckled. "Well, it's too bad for her, but good for me! Hehehehe!"

Mothra glared angrily at King Ghidorah. "Of course you would find this good! We're bitter enemies!"

King Ghidorah shrugged. "Enemies 'til the end of time."

Mothra scoffed as she shook her head. "Well, now is not the time to be making fun of me! I'm in real pain!"

King Kong turned to King Ghidorah, still rubbing his chin. "Say, you're a bit of a psychic, aren't you?"

King Ghidorah eyed King Kong suspiciously with all three of his heads. "What are you implying?"


	3. Chapter 3

King Ghidorah was using his psychic ability on Mothra, searching into her soul as much as he could. Though he was using all three of his heads, the middle one obviously was the one with the most power, as the other two heads were there to help keep the psychic in balance. King Kong took off his ridiculous doctor outfit, sitting next to Mothra, who had a bad feeling about this.

"Hmmm... it seems as if someone or something cursed you," King Ghidorah confirmed as he opened his eyes with his middle head alone, staring at Mothra. "Someone or something must not like you. More than me, might I add!"

Mothra sniffled as she slowed down her wing movement. "Oh no... this is bad, who would want to harm little old me?"

King Kong sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I don't mean to sound like a sour note, Mothra, but plenty of monsters would love to beat you up..."

It was then that Oodako the giant red octopus made his way into the jungle, wondering what was going on. "Hey, there isn't enough berry juice for me to suck in..." He stopped as he then spotted Mothra, King Kong, and King Ghidorah all looking at him. He gulped as he waved his slimy tentacles in the air. "Nevermind. I'll go and find them elsewhere." He slithered away.

King Kong sighed as he shook his head. "Oodako, always trying to get into other people's business."

Mothra turned her head to King Kong. "I thought you killed him."

King Kong turned back to Mothra. "Nah, he simply retreated. Besides, he's too cold hearted to be killed. I know, I tried."

King Ghidorah chuckled. "Well, you obviously never tried blasting him. That normally does wonders."

Mothra and King Kong stared awkwardly at King Ghidorah, who stuck out his tongue in response.


	4. Chapter 4

Mothra groaned as she shook her head. "Well, I'm still hungry, and I'm still in pain. What do we do?"

King Kong and King Ghidorah looked at each other as they tried thinking what to do.

"Well, you could try attacking Japan," King Ghidorah suggested as he rubbed his middle head's chin with his two tails. "Nothing beats destroying civilization."

Mothra glared at King Ghidorah. "I'm a peace loving monster, remember? I don't go destroying cities and ruin innocent lives like the rest of you."

King Kong rubbed the back of his head. "In my defense, I was brought over to the city from my native island, and I had no idea what to do..."

Mothra sniffled as she started to sob. "Oh, it's pointless! I might as well wait until my stomach eats itself! I'm gonna be hungry until I knock myself out!"

King Ghidorah tried thinking of something else. "How about fighting some monsters? Maybe that'll cause you to go back to normal."

King Kong stared oddly at King Ghidorah. "You sure seem to be on quite a roll today, King Ghidorah."

King Ghidorah chuckled with all three of his heads. "Hey, I'm an intergalatic three headed, lightning sprewing golden dragon. That's what I do best."

Mothra and King Kong both sighed in unison while shaking their heads.


	5. Chapter 5

Mothra, King Kong, and King Ghidorah were deep inside the island's tropical jungle, going with King Ghidorah's tactic of fighting another monster. Mothra was unsure if this would help her hunger problem, her stomach feeling more pian than before.

Mothra sighed as she turned to King Kong and King Ghidorah. "Are you guys sure that this will work?"

King Kong folded his arms and nodded his head. "It's just about the only shot you have, Mothra. There doesn't seem to be another way."

Mothra sighed as she shook her head in disbelief. "Well, I can't believe I'm doing this, but..." She gulped as she fired several yellow bolts of electricity at Godzilla, attracting his attention.

Godzilla growled angrily as he stomped towards Mothra. "What the hell, Mothra? I was just having a nice sleep, and you suddenly zap me?"

Mothra shook her head as she tried reasoning with Godzilla. "Look Big G, I know this seems sudden and not intelligent, but could you fight me, please?"

Godzilla scratched his head. "Fight you? What for?"

Mothra sighed as she shook her head. "King Ghidorah told me that fighting another monster would make my stomach feel better. He said it could cure my hunger problem."

Godzilla eyed King Ghidorah, who simply cackled in response. He then glanced at King Kong, who shrugged. Godzilla sighed as he planted his left hand on his face, turning to Mothra. "All right. I'll give you a fight, Mothra, but I'm not holding back, just warning you."

Mothra smiled as she let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you, Godzilla! I feel much better-"

Mothra was suddenly blasted in the face by Godzilla's atomic breath, causing her to fall into the ground, her wings catching on fire. King Kong and King Ghidorah looked at each other shockingly as Mothra screamed, trying to get the fire off of her wings, with Godzilla marching towards her.


	6. Chapter 6

Mothra and Godzilla were going to fight in combat, with Kong Kong and King Ghidorah watching the match in the comfort of... dirt. The two kings were eating popcorn? Why? Because it' a fanfic, stop worrying about it.

"Ooh... Godzilla, that was a bit rough..." Mothra commented, still feeling the pain in her stomach. "Maybe you should be a bit easier... after all, I am in great pain... great tummy pain..."

Godzilla rolled his eyes as he picked up Mothra and tossed her at a mountain nearby. Mothra got back up, flapping her big butterfly wings, causing hurricane winds that made Godzilla fall on his back. Godzilla was able to lift his head, firing his atomic breath at Mothra, damaging her more. Mothra moved over Godzilla, clawing him as much as she could. Unfortunately, her stomach grumbled again, causing her to fall right on top of Godzilla. Godzilla got up, holding Mothra and then falling right on top of her. Mothra screamed in pain as she was in great pain.

King Kong turned to King Ghidorah, asking him, "How much pain do you think Godzilla is going to inflict on her?"

King Ghidorah laughed, his two heads filled to the brim with popcorn as he spoke with his middle head, "Oh, she's in deep d'oh."

Mothra gasped as she tried remaining conscious, only for Godzilla to whack her back with his tail. Mothra gasped as she hit the dirt floor, trying her best to get back up, but still being fiercely hit. Mothra groaned as her stomach churned, causing her to flap her wings furiously, which caused Godzilla to fall flat on his face. King Kong and King Ghidorah looked at each other as Mothra screeched in pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Mothra called out as she tried getting up. "Stop! Stop! You battered me enough!" She started sobbing in pain. "Ourgh... I can barely be able to stay awake..."

Godzilla folded his arms as he shook his head. "Oh Mothra. You're never gonna get anywhere in life if you just let yourself collapse like that."

Mothra looked down, still hearing her stomach grumble. "Ugh... not even that did the trick. I guess I'll have to resort to the only thing that can stop this..."

King Kong gasped as he placed his hands on his face. "Oh, Mothra, you don't mean...!"

Mothra nodded as she turned to King Kong. Godzilla had a puzzled look on his scaly face.

King Ghidorah chuckled as he coughed a bit, speaking with his middle head. "Are you guys getting enough oxygen?"

Mothra, King Kong, and Godzilla all stared awkwardly at King Ghidorah, who rolled his eyes with all three of his heads. Mothra used what strength she had to fly towards a nearby patch full of cherry berries, eating as much as she could quickly. Mothra started laughing as she giggled with glee, feeling satisfied.

"Oh yes! Eating was the solution to this all along!" Mothra exclaimed, regaining strength as she flew all over the island, eating as many berries as possible.

Godzilla, King Kong, and King Ghidorah were unable to say anything, as were the other monsters on the island. Finally, after exactly an hour of devouring the entire island's fruit, Mothra sighed with satisfication as she slowly flapped her butterfly wings, having solved her tummy trouble.

"Ahh... I feel much better...!" Mothra giggled as she looked at all of the monster, finishing off with a moral, "And I like to thank you guys for attempting to help me! Because world hunger is something that affects all of us."

All of the other monsters murmured with each other in confusion as Mothra continued giggling.

**THE END**


End file.
